Dirty Twirls
by writergirl89
Summary: Set in episode, 'Valentine's Day'. Nick does his 'caveman best' to show Jess who she belongs to. Based on prompt sent to me by Writeforlife22.


**Title:** Dirty Twirls

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Fandom:** New Girl

**Rating:** M

**POV:** First-Person (Nick's)

**Summary:** Sent during 'Valentine's Day'. Nick does his 'caveman best' to show Jess who she belongs to after dragging her away from Schmidt's door. Based off of a prompt sent by Writeforlife22.

**Author's Note:** Sooo… Here I am listening to She Wants Revenge's Tear You Apart while writing this. For those of you who know my work, you know that I'm a HUGE fan of this band and if you don't, well, now you know. Big giant smiles to Writeforlife22 for sending me this prompt! : )

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, unfortunately. Wah-wah :(

….

I came home early after an unfortunate evening with Julia.

I'd shown up at her office, hoping for a nice, Valentine's evening only to be shot down for her work.

But, I'd stuck with it because she was my girlfriend and I thought I would show my support by sticking around to wait patiently for her to finish so we could go to dinner.

But, it had backfired.

She seemed more annoyed than anything that I was hanging around and when I'd accidently inspired that intern of hers, Cliff, to quit on her, it had been the last straw apparently and she said we shouldn't see each other anymore.

And what had surprised me most was the fact that I wasn't that upset by it.

Hurt? A little. Angry? Maybe. But, upset? Heartbroken? Not a titch.

I hadn't even argued to save our relationship at all.

When I was with Caroline, _all_ I did was fight the inevitable end to our relationship. No matter how hopeless it had been.

After that, I went home intending to watch my action flicks and maybe order a pizza.

Even if I wasn't devastated by this, I needed some comforting and the fact that I wasn't taking this hard at all needed some thinking about.

Or maybe not. We hadn't been together _that_ long anyway. Hadn't been _really_ serious.

Of course, wishing for something and actually getting it are two different things.

After walking quietly through the apartment door, I walked to the kitchen and saw Jess, or at least I thought it was Jess, standing at Schmidt's door and saying his name softly before I spoke up to grab her attention.

"Hey, Jess, what are you doing?"

My voice hadn't been that loud but, it was enough to startle her and she quickly spun around, dropping something in the process.

And to my horror, it was a box.

Of condoms.

That'd flown out of said box when it fell.

She was standing at Schmidt's door with a box of...?

_No! No! No! NO! NO!_

Even through her frequent denials as I stood and tried to speak in my shock, I knew by the reddening of her cheeks and the widening of her already big eyes that I had guessed correctly and she had been about to do the unimaginable with... with... Schmidt!

As I kneeled to try to scoop up the mess of condoms on the floor, her mood shifted from embarrassment and nervous denial to slight anger and utter humiliation.

So, I did something I had never done in my life: I grabbed her and started dragging her away. Like a fucking caveman, as she cried about 'being twirly' and whatnot.

So, she knew the complete wrongness of what she had been about to do.

I mean, with Schmidt, of all people!

Ugh! Just the thought made me wanna-

Whatever. She just should never have sex with Schmidt. If she was gonna have sex with anyone, it should be with-

_Who? Winston? Paul? Spencer? You?_

Of course, as soon as I added myself to the list, I stopped my movements of 'dragging' Jess away and at the most inopportune moment, started thinking about it.

I then realized the predicament we were in: Jess was in my arms, pressed closer to me than she'd ever been before and it felt... right.

_Why not me?_ I asked myself. We had... something. I knew we did. Ever since she'd moved in, there had always been something between us. Even we had other people in other relationships, it was still there.

At first, I had thought it was because she was off-limits. My friend, my roommate. Then, because she was officially off the market when she was with Paul. Then, the break-up (incidently, caused by yours truly) happened and I finally figured I was being stupid.

And in complete denial.

And still, I did nothing. Kept up with the denial (deny til you die as they say).

And then Julia came along and I saw an opportunity to move on. And I did, for at least a short while.

And now, holding Jess soft and pliant in my arms, I had no crutch to hide behind. No stupid excuses (she's your roommate! Your best friend! She's taken! You're spoken for! Oh no, wait).

I didn't want her to sleep with anyone but... me. It was my bed she was supposed to go to every night. My bed she was supoosed to be fucked senseless on. My bed she was supposed to be made love to every single minute of the night.

I imagined it all: Her dark, abundant hair spread over my pillows, full ruby lips parted in anticipation, blue eyes darkened in passion as I took her both gently and roughly...

"Nick." I heard my name come from the woman in my arms and I was brought back to reality. Or my new reality, I should say.

I then realized two very important new details: 1) I was still holding Jess tightly to my chest and 2) I had a rather prominant erection that was pressing insistently to my captive's behind.

I straightened up my stance behind her a bit, tightening my grip on her slightly.

Her hair was soft and really close to my face and I couldn't help myself.

I took a nice, deep breath and yes, she smelled almost as good as good as I thought, like fruits and pretty promises.

God, I wanted her. Like now!

Carefully, experimentally, I smoothed up a hand up her side, past her breast to grip the side of her face and turn her to face me.

"Jess." I breathed out, my sounding extremely unlike me.

And then I kissed her.

And everything just fell into place.

I honestly couldn't tell you the blur of us stumbling towards my room or tumbling half-clothed on my bed or even us quickly tearing off the rest of our clothes...

All I could tell you was the way she looked, naked and perfect, beneathe me and the way she laughed as I hit a ticklish spot on her neck that then melted into a soft moan as I tongued down her jaw and long, elegant neck, going lower and lower and lower still...

I could tell you about the soud of surprise that escpaed her throat as I lapped at the treasure between her creamy thighs or how her release tasted like honey and everything good in the world...

Or I could tell you about how good it felt when I pushed every inch of myself inside her tight, searing heat, the feeling of being inside her unlike anything I'd ever dreamed of...

Afterwards, as we lay spent and exhausted after our activity, I played with her soft, nice-smelling hair as she drew nonsensical patterns on my chest, she asked me about Julia and I could of sworn I felt a smile press into my flesh after I lazily told her it was over between us.

...

**A/N 2: Writeforlife22, this was for you! I know I veered off your direction a bit but, once I started, I couldn't stop, ghirl. I really couldn't.**


End file.
